hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Netherlands
Holland (オランダ, Oranda; also known as Netherlands; human name unknown), is a minor character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the country of Netherlands (of which Holland is a region, see Trivia for explanation of the naming problem). He is the older brother of Belgium. Appearance Holland has somewhat short, spiky pale brown hair with sideburns, and amber or blue eyes. He is shown to be quite muscular and about the same height as Denmark, and has a small vertical scar on his forehead. He also wears a long, blue and white striped scarf, shown in his formal debut in the series as well as a uniform sketch. In an earlier color chart by Hidekaz Himaruya, Holland's hair and eye colors were respectively listed as blond and green (like his sister Belgium). Personality and Interests Holland is said to be a strong strategist and world-dominating type of man who likes really young women (aka Lolita Complex, or lolicon) and thinks nothing of using some types of shady drugs. As mentioned in Christmas Rampage 2007, he once fought with Sadiq over the title of "The Tulip Country". Though Belgium is his younger sister, the two are polar opposites and don't even physically resemble each other. The notes in Rampage also revealed that he has another sibling, Luxembourg, although even less is known about that character (including Luxembourg's gender). Holland is depicted as a smoking a marijuana blunt in one sketch, further reflecting the infamy of marijuana and other drugs in Amsterdam. In his formal debut in the series, he is shown constantly smoking from a pipe. In the Battle For America strip, he is mentioned to have beat up both Berwald and Tino after they built a villa (New Sweden) in the "new world". Tino proceeds to worry about what would happen if Holland found the baby Alfred. Holland also owns a pet rabbit, though it is not currently known if it has a name. Relationships Belgium Main article: Belgium Holland and Belgium are said to have had difficult relations, stemming from when they were both under Antonio's control. When Holland left to become independent, he fought against both her and Antonio in the Dutch Revolt and the Eighty Years' War. He later tried to reconcile with Belgium so they could both form the Kingdom of the Netherlands, but due to their irreconcilable differences (Holland being Protestant and influenced by the British versus Belgium being Catholic and influenced by the French), it did not work out and Belgium declared her independence. It is said that she is often pushed around by both Holland and their other sibling Luxembourg. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) Main article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Holland does not get along well with Antonio at all, to where it is said that he likes to punch him. He eventually left to become independent, but found that he had to fight against his sister as well (who had stayed with Antonio). Honda Kiku (Japan) Main article: Honda Kiku Though Holland acted aggressive towards most others, he refrained from acting this way towards Kiku to convince him to open trade with foreigners, due to having had a companionship with him for years before. In The Anime The silhouette version of Holland briefly appeared in Episode 39: The Battle For America, where he was drawn slightly more "monster-like" than how he appeared in the manga strip. He is voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto in this cameo. Trivia *Though notes on Holland were given as early as 2007, his actual appearance remained shrouded in mystery until Hidekaz Himaruya drew an illustration to commemorate Group E in the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Before the illustration, all that was known of his appearance was that he had blond hair and green eyes (though he appeared with somewhat different colors in the FIFA group shot). His silhouetted form also briefly appeared in both The Battle For America and an illustration in the webcomic version of The War Of Austrian Succession. *Due to both the Netherlands and Holland being referred to as Oranda in Japanese, his name is commonly translated as "Holland" rather than "Netherlands" (which would be the more technically-correct term as Holland only refers to two of its provinces). Both names are sometimes mistakenly used interchangeably for the entire Netherlands, however. *It is believed by some fans that the scar on Holland's head is either a result of the Dutch Revolt or from one of the historical floods such as the Great Storm of 1703 or the North Sea Flood of 1953. *An early answer to a question in 2007 described Holland as a tsundere type of character who loves to fight, and that was xenophobic. However, it remains to be seen if the latter is part of his characterization or if he is still a tsundere type. Category:Male Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters